


Waiting Up

by Foreversfangirl



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bedsharing, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Love, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, Snuggling, Soft Din, Taking care of your significant other, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreversfangirl/pseuds/Foreversfangirl
Summary: The child’s caretaker has begun to develop feelings for her traveling companion, and she suspects its mutual
Relationships: Din Djarin & You, Din Djarin/Reader, the mandalorian/ reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 150





	Waiting Up

Sitting up in your bunk, the metal of the wall no longer feeling cold against your skin from touching it for so long. Your eyes just beginning to feel tired and droopy while reading your book. You weren’t exactly waiting up for him... but you weren’t not waiting for him. 

The last few months, your relationship with your Mandalorian traveling companion had shifted. He originally hired you to help care for his foundling son, but that was over a year ago. Living and working in such close proximity to someone, you get to talking. You felt close to him, trusted him, even loved him... though you hadn’t actually said those words out loud yet. Deep down you knew he felt the same, or at least close to the same. He looked out for you, tried his best to show his appreciation, and at times could be incredibly vulnerable with you. 

Not too long ago, something had changed. He had been recruited to do a job for a pretty good price. But it involved using the ship, so together the two of you chose a relatively safe planet with a stable village for you and the child to stay while he finished the job. This wasn’t abnormal, but the village you normally stayed in while he worked was too far out of the way, so this was a new village you had never been to. But he swore up and down this was a safe place, you trusted his judgement and accepted the plan. 

The village was lovely, the people were kind and welcoming, and the innkeeper you were staying with was just the sweetest woman you’d ever met. With all her children grown and moved away, she was thrilled to spend time with you and your little green foundling. You enjoyed the four days spent walking around the village, playing with the baby in the tall grasses, sleeping in, wearing your one nicer dress that was impractical for your everyday life, and helping your lovely host cook meals at night. 

On the fourth night, the dinner plates had been cleared, bid goodnight to your host, and taken the baby upstairs to the room you were renting. It was a warm night, so you stood near the open window cradling the child against your chest, humming quietly and swaying gently. You knew this little vacation of sorts would be over soon, you relished in the little things. The fresh air, the sound of the bugs outside, the feeling of wood floors beneath your feet and the frilly edge of your day dress tickling your ankles. 

Unexpectedly the door creaked opened behind you. You whipped around, clutching the baby closer and taking a step back instinctively.   
He stood in the doorway, beskar gleaming in the moonlight. Your body relaxed, thankful he had returned. He approached slowly, careful not to make too much noise. 

Then he did something you were not expecting. He came to stand directly in front of you, to the point where it was not wearing his helmet you were sure you’d be able to feel his breath across your cheeks. He reached out, placing his hands on your hips snaking around to your low back, pulling you in ever closer. Without a word his head dropped down, and touched your forehead. 

You heart fluttered in your chest. This was very unlike him. In quiet moments he had merely accepted your gentle squeezes of the shoulder or hand for comfort, but he was never one to instigate. This was different, his grip was firm and grounding. You had never felt so close to him before. That was the first time he had done that. Shown such outward affection and appreciation. 

You wanted to ask him where this was coming from. What happened on the job? What did it mean? But you didn’t. Not that night, and not anytime it happened afterward. 

He started do it more often. Silently holding you, pressing his helmet to your forehead. Or from behind, resting his head on your shoulder and arms around your hips. 

Surely you thought, he must feel the same way you do about him. These tender moments of closeness all at his initiation, were becoming more and more frequent. In just the last week he had been sitting up with you at night. He would remove most of his armor not his boots, gloves or helmet; and hold you close as you fell asleep. Sometimes talking to you quietly  
but mostly he just listened to your breathing, and traced patterns on your skin. He never stayed after you fell asleep. He’d release you carefully onto the cot, pull the blanket up and leave you to rest.

But tonight, you sat up reading your book. The baby sleeping in his pram just outside your bunk, just in case he woke up. Mando, or rather Din as he recently asked you to call him, was due to return to the ship late tonight after meeting with some backwater gangster for information. You were just about to give in and turn out the light, when you heard the hull door opening and can see the stars in the sky as it opens. 

Din comes inside, pressing the “close door” button on the control panel. He can see you in the bunk, but doesn’t say anything just yet. He removes his weapons, and stows them all accordingly. Then he begins removing his armor piece by piece. The sight of it is oddly calming. He takes such care with each piece, and places them in a small box on top of one of the secured cargo crates that functions as a counter in the hull. When he’s finished he comes over the the foot of the bunk, clearly gazing down at his sleeping son. 

“You’re up late” he says. A benign statement, but begging for an explanation. 

“Wanted to make sure you got back okay,” you replied, closing your book and tucking it away. His head turns to you. He seems agitated, or at least unhappy... 

He crawls into the very cramped bunk space, and you move to allow him more room to get comfortable. When you’re settled his his arms you decide to ask him. 

“Something’s wrong,” you say in a quiet voice. He sighs deeply, but doesn’t respond. You press him further “talk to me” 

“It’s wrong” he finally says “It’s wrong of me to put you through all this,” 

That is not what you were expecting him to say.

“I hired you to help take care of the kid. I shouldn’t even be doing this to him. Dragging you both around the galaxy. I don’t even know what I’m looking for anymore,” he stops abruptly. And you’re suddenly aware how tightly he’s holding you. “You deserve so much more than this life. And so does he,” 

Your hand slides up from its place on his chest, to rest on the side of his helmet. 

“He’s alive because of you. He is free from those monsters, because of you. He’s getting to travel and see things most people never see. And he learning from you, and me all the people we meet every single day,” you tell him. “And I chose this. I chose him. I choose this life everyday. I choose you,” 

The words are hanging on your lips, but you can’t muster up the courage to say them. So you wait, locked in his embrace. 

He disengages one of his arms from you to reach over your head and turn out the light. The compartment door slides closed automatically. This is new, you’ve laid together this way in the bunk before but never with the door closed and never in the pitch darkness. 

A hissing sound fills the small space, and you realize what’s happening. You’re about to protest, question his creed, something- when it happens. 

His forehead, not his helmet, but his actual flesh brushes yours. You’re struck by how warm he is, and you let out a little gasp. His head tilts down, and you feel soft full lips pressed to yours. 

You melt into his kiss, and feel yourself let go of every outside thought. He is gentle but persistent in his kisses, which he now begins to trail up your cheek towards the sensitive spot between your ear and your neck. He stops just there, leaving your breathless and truth be told a little overwhelmed. 

“I have never felt this way about anything,” he says in a hushed tone. His voice is remarkably unchanged without the modulator, perhaps a bit smoother. His kisses continue coming back towards your lips. And you can’t think of a damn thing to say, so you kiss him back. When he finally breaks away to catch his breath, you pull away slightly.

“I love you” the words come out with an exhale and smile he can’t see “I don’t even want to imagine a life without you, or the kid”

Your words comforted Din, and he gave a low chuckle pulling you back closer for one more kiss. He pulls away once more, but kisses you again on the forehead. 

“Sleep,” he whispers, beginning his process of tracing patterns on your back. As you drift off in his arms, you can’t help the sleepy smile plastered on your face.


End file.
